This training program renewal is intended to provide rigorous research training in the fields relevant to atherosclerosis and vascular biology. Emphasis is placed on training in the disciplines of molecular biology, biochemistry, bioengineering and cell biology, with opportunities to apply these basic sciences to studies in intact animals and human subjects. A group of 11 dedicated faculty provide an integrated interdisciplinary program that will equip trainees for successful, independent research careers investigating the causes, prevention and treatment of atherosclerosis. Request is made for five postdoctoral positions. This training grant faculty will tailor the educational program to the needs of each trainee and provide assessment of progress and guidance in career development. Trainees will participate in an appropriate mix of direct research involvement with preceptors, attend data clubs, journal clubs, seminars and formal courses and attend scientific meetings. The training program relates very closely and draws much of its strength from the well-established Specialized Center of Research on Molecular Medicine and Atherosclerosis and from participating faculty who are leaders in the fields of gene therapy, bioengineering,lipid biochemistry and metabolic disease.